1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method. Specifically, the invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method that correct color of an image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A printing system that carries out color management and prints processed images has been proposed as an image processing apparatus (for example, see Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2002-135604). This proposed printing system downloads image data and a profile for an input device from an image server, carries out color matching of the downloaded image data with the downloaded profile for the input device and a profile for a printer connecting with the user's computer, and causes the printer to output the processed image data after the color matching.
Retouching software for color adjustment of photographic images has also been proposed (for example, see ‘Adobe Photoshop’ by Adobe Systems Inc. [retrieved on Mar. 13, 2003], the Internet URL: http://www.adobe.co.jp/products/photoshop/overview.html). This retouching software program is used to erase undesired marks and scratches and to adjust the exposure and saturation.
The prior art printing system performs color matching of the input image data, based on the profile for the input device and the profile for the output device. The color matching is carried out to reproduce the color of the input image with high accuracy, while not reflecting the user's preferences. The color of the resulting printed image may thus be quite different from the user's taste. The retouching software may be used to modify the image according to the user's preferences. This, however, requires individual modification of the respective images and consumes extremely long time and heavy labor for printing a large number of images according to the user's preferences.